The Search for the Smashers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: At long last, my 100th fanfic on Fanfiction Net! It's a normal, peaceful day in Nintendo City, but when the Smashers mysteriously disappear, it's up to Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi to get them back!


**The Search for the Smashers**

**(AKA: The Grand Super-Duper, Ultimate, Fun-Filled, and Utterly Dramatic Nintendo City Adventure of Yoshi the First, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Dr. Harryhausen Howard Hoshi)**

By **Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Well well well, ladies and gentlemen, it finally all came to this. After two, completely awesome (and not so awesome) whole years of being here on Fanfiction Net, and with the grand (and very special) second anniversary of Yoshi Kart coming and the second, very special anniversary of Yoshi's First Adventure (my **very first **_**true** _fanfiction) left behind us, and with the lucky one-shot adventure of Yoshi/Peppy/Dr. Hoshi to find the seven different items on the seventh day of the seventh month of the year 2007 in our memories, you would all think that I would do a regular, one thousand word one-shot for my one hundreth written fanfic. Well, you guessed wrong, and no matter how long I'm stressing myself to get this done and over with so everyone, including you and me, can enjoy, I have to be prejudice with this decision. Yes, this is **DEFINITELY** a Super Smash Brothers fanfic, albiet perhaps one of the biggest (and in my opinion **BEST**) one-shots ever concieved of on the entire website, or for that matter, the _entire World Wide Web_. And this will **DEFINITELY** star my favorite Super Smash Brothers character of all-time (Yoshi) AND my two, very well-known fanmade characters (Peppertino Alfredo "Peppy" Ankylosaurus and Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi), who have all been together for quite a long time now. And with their appearances in several other fanfics excluding mine (which, for some legal reasons, will not be named), giving them the **BIGGEST** adventure of their entire lifetime in a one-shot never seemed to be possible. Until now. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, this is indeed, without a doubt, the epic 100th fanfic, and it will have the honor of being the fanfic that makes me a true blue Fanfic tycoon. Sure, I may have not reached the 200-chapter mark yet (which I will as I eventually continue to support and update Yoshi Kart), I may have not gotten over 1,000,000 words (like a certain Pokemon fanfic that won't be named for everyone's sakes of sanity), and I may have NOT gotten over a thousand reviews (like I really care or give a Goomba for reviews anymore as much as I did in the past), but I will be one of those very few authors who has managed to written over 100 stories AND is still active on the site (because I have searched for authors who have written over 100 stories, and they're pretty much dead). So now that I have had my little (or big, from what you may see through your eyes) speech, it is time for the grand and epic fanfic that will celebrate my exhilarating momentum of reaching the 100-story mark! Enjoy the fanfic and if you really, _really_, _REALLY_ enjoyed it, **review or else I'll have to do something that will change the rating of this gigantic and very special fanfic**! Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, over and out! Ten hut!

Disclaimer: All of the Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo-related characters, Nintendo-related places, and any Nintendo references are full copyright of Nintendo. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus owns Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Harryhausen Hoshi. And any of the Original Characters or not well known characters in this story that do not belong to anyone else belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, and you may only use them with very special permission from him. Oh, and by the way, do you know what else Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus also owns? A pure white Nintendo Wii, a black and curvy Nintendo Gamecube, a gray Nintendo DS, a black GameBoy Advance SP, a black Nintendo 64, a gray and purple-ish Super Nintendo Entertainment System, a widescreen television set, a black Dell PC, a bunk-bed, five of the ten available Simpsons DVDs, The first, second, third, and fifth Pokemon movies, a Spongebob Squarepants doll, a huge handful of Mario and Pokemon games, five Godzilla DVDs, two King Kong DVDs. all six of the Star Wars movie DVDs, Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, Banjo-Pilot, Diddy Kong Racing, Super Princess Peach, Luigi's Mansion, Super Metroid, Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Corn Flakes, the Super Mario Brothers Super Show DVDs, a random tape of "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog", Pokemon Bloopers, "Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi: The Series", a water cooler, an alligator, a cat, a dog, a _super-uber-extra cute_ plushie of May from Pokemon, a _**very pathetic**_ attempt at _**increasing the word count**_ and stalling your time before the fanfic could finally roll on, a-

Yoshizilla: Will you just **shut up** and _get to the point_!?

Disclaimer: (grumbles) Fine, very well then. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus owns the stuff he owns. Everything else belongs to Nintendo, and that's it. Happy now? (sighs and leaves)

Yoshizilla: Oh, I would also like to point out that the newcomers that will be in Super Smash Brothers Brawl will **NOT** be in this story. Because this story revolves around the premisis of Super Smash Brothers, and more importantly, Super Smash Brothers Melee. So that means no Pit, Wario, Zero Suit Samus, Meta Knight, Ike (shudders in disgust), the **(awesome)** Pokemon Trainer and his three **(even more awesome)** Pokemon, Diddy Kong, or Solid Snake. No, not even _Sonic the Hedgehog_ will be in the actual story, and that goes **_DOUBLE_** for Sora from Kingdom Hearts (who I _secretly hate with a passion_). Anyways, that's it for real. **_NOW READ THE STORY AND ENJOY IT TO THE FULLEST ENTERTAINMENT LEVEL, DARN YOU!!!!!!!!_** (gasps for several seconds) I mean enjoy. (grins nervously) And yes, to be unique and seperate myself from the many Yoshizillas on the web, I have unofficially changed my name to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. Though I won't actually change it, but it's to help seperate me from the other Yoshizillas. So practically I'm Yoshizilla here on this wonderful fanfic website, AND I'm Rhedosaurus (named after the _very awesome _reptile monster that appeared in **The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms**) on YouTube. So short and all, I'm Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. And would you look at that, I think we went over one thousand words just on the pre-notes alone. Wow. I gotta learn to shut my yap. Hehehehe...just read the stupid fanfic for the love of Miyamato and Sakurai.

Yoshi: You know, you wasted valuable fanfic time-

Yoshizilla: SILENCE, FOOL!!!!!

Yoshi: Meep...yes, sire. (leaves)

Yoshizilla: ...Okay, eh, heh heh! I think I've stated too much information for you folks out there to read. Now I'll -FINALLY- shut my trap and get on with the show...and might I add, this one-shot of mine is longer than a certain someone's fanfi-

Everyone Else: SHUT UP AND START THE STORY ALREADY!!!!!

Yoshizilla: All right!!!! Yeesh, talk about rude...(gasps) Enjoy the special 100th fanfic of mine. (smiles briefly, and then rushes off the stage)

PS: Oh, and for the sweet, sweet record of long fanfiction-ness, this story is over 16,589 words long. How much would you expect for your typical, average one-shot? (drumroll) None! Well, maybe a very few...but yes. Very few. (cough) Now, to the fanfiction everyone's been waiting for, please!

_Important Information: This fanfic was officially started to be worked in progess on August Ninth (9th), 2007, and has finished on September Eighth (8th), 2007._

* * *

It was a clear, beautiful day in Nintendo City. All of the skyrising buildings were sparkling very brightly by the sun's bright rays, and in the middle of the gigantic metropolis was a small, round, and private property park, peacefully quiet and surrounded by trees, seperating it from the rest of the bustling city. 

There was none but a big, fancy mansion in the middle of this peaceful, private park. It was the famed Super Smash Brothers Mansion, of course, home of the most famous residents of Nintendo City, the Super Smash Brothers themselves. Yes, all twenty eight of the famed heroes -and villians and anti-heroes, too - have gathered at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion to peacefully live the rest of their lifes together in harmony. Going with everyday life, occasionally, there are several fighting tourtaments to prove which fighter is the best, and often does it end with a winner or two. The Super Smash Brothers would hone their skills and prove to be the best out of everyone else. However, under certain circumstances do tourtaments end in ties. The Super Smash Brothers themselves are not only protectors, but fierce warriors in battles as well.

And these twenty eight fighters happen to be **Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, King Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Yoshi the First, Peppertino Alfredo "Peppy" Ankylosaurus, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, Doctor Mario Mario, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Pichu, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Samus Aran, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, Ness, Popo, Nana, Mister Game and Watch, Young Link, Link, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf Dragmire, Marth, and Roy. And their legal guardians happen to be Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser.**

Rarely does anything dramatic happen to the Super Smash Brothers nowadays. But today, something very dramatic will happen to the twenty eight fighters, and only three of them out of the twenty eight will be able to figure out what to do about this sticky situation. And thus, it all peacefully starts today, on a beautiful, warm and sunny morning...

"Yawwwwwwn..." Yoshi stretched his arms as he woke up in the top bunk of the bunk bed in his room. He looked down to see his best friend, Peppy Ankylosaurus, sleeping in the lower bunk, while looking across the bed at his other best friend, Dr. Hoshi, who was writing something important in his notepad. "Hey doc! Mornin'!"

The highly intelligent, purple Yoshisaurus jumped up a bit, before he turned around to see Yoshi. "Oh, it's just you," Dr. Hoshi chuckled, turning back around and continuing to write in his notepad, "How was your nap?"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, it was good. I had a dream where I was a Wiimote and I was being chased by plenty of humans across a flowery bed...it was so weird, I actually liked it." He smiled as he climbed down the bunk bed and walked over to the desk, putting his right hand on Dr. Hoshi's left shoulder. "What'cha writing?"

"Oh, just writing a document for things that have occured yesterday," Dr. Hoshi replied as he continued writing, "I do have to keep track of what happens as each day goes by, you know. No funny business."

Yoshi shrugged. "Humph. All right, doc, I'll leave you with that." He opened the door and closed it behind him, heading down the staircase and heading towards the kitchen, seeing Mr. Game-and-Watch doning a chef hat. "So, getting ready to make breakfast, Mr. Game-and-Watch?"

Mr. Game-and-Watch nodded, holding his trusty frying pan. "You bet, Yoshi boy. After all, being the honorary chef of the entire mansion, you'd think that I wouldn't be ready." He heartily laughed, and then placed the frying pan on the stove, turning on the heat. He looked at Yoshi and told him, "I'm going to make Bacon, Eggs, Toast, and pancakes. Can you be a dear and-"

Before Mr. Game-and-Watch could finish, Yoshi zipped out of the room, turning on the television set in the living room and hooking up the Nintendo 64, putting "Mario Kart 64" in it and jumped onto the big red couch, smiling as he started to play the game. Mr. Game-and-Watch sighed and went to get the bacon and pancake mix himself.

Upstairs on the second floor of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Master Hand and Crazy Hand both look out the window from their office at the beautiful park before them, the trees perfectly blending in the background with the many, skyrising buildings of Nintendo City.

"Ahhhh...isn't it a beautiful sight to look at, Crazy?" Master Hand said as he continued looking out the window, "The beautiful grass, the tall trees, the sun's bright rays...everything seems parlor-made for this beautiful day!"

"Yeah, it sure is!" Crazy Hand laughed, getting excited, "I sure hope something awesome happens today! Yeehaw!" He then started doing flips in mid-air.

Master Hand sighed, turning away from the window and slapping Crazy Hand. "Crazy, get a hold of yourself! Just because it's a normal day doesn't mean you can go crazy!" He snapped.

Crazy Hand frowned, and he sulked to his bed, sighing. "Whatever you say, Master Hand," He said, looking up at the ceiling.

Master Hand shook himself and turned back to face the window. "Oh Crazy..." He muttered to himself quietly, sighing, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you..."

In the Mario Brothers' room, Mario and Luigi were trying to figure out what to do today. Maybe a little walk around the park would be the perfect thing, but Luigi had other plans.

"Come on, Luigi," Mario says, sitting on his bed and trying his best to convince Luigi, "Let's go take a walk around the park. It's our property, and we can freely do what we want!"

Luigi folded his arms, shaking his head. "No thank you, Mario. I rather go to the city and wander around in it than going for a short walk around a simple, plain old area." He cleverly retorted.

Mario sighed, getting up and patting Luigi on the back. "Luigi, seriously, do you honestly think that you'll be able to handle the city? I mean, you're so afraid..."

"I-I-I am not!" Luigi snapped, stuttering a bit as Mario pointed out the truth. He turned away and continued to fold his arms. "Just because I'm afraid of ghosts and monsters, doesn't mean I'm afraid of the..."

It was then that the entire mansion started to shake, and a dark warp portal appeared in front of Mario and Luigi. Screaming for help, Mario and Luigi were both sucked into the dark warp portal, and it closed up, leaving papers and dust floating in the air, before landing smoothly back on the ground.

Peppy Ankylosaurus wakes up from his bed, and he bursts out of his room, looking frantically around the hallway. "Huh!? What was that!?" The yellow Ankylosaurus stammers.

Dr. Hoshi walks towards the doorway and sighs. "Peppy, it could have been a small earthquake...they occasionally happen, you know..." He tried to explain to peppy, who was too jumpy.

"But Harryhausen," Peppy replied, running up and down the hallway as he looks frantically at both sides, "I could have sworn that something big must have happened! Why else would I be running in shock now?"

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "Well, you do happen to be a bit too hyper..." He replied, before another earthquake happened, causing Dr. Hoshi and Peppy to scream.

The entire mansion shook for a few more minutes, and then it stopped. The door of Fox McCloud's room then exploded, causing Dr. Hoshi and Peppy to jump in shock.

Peppy ran over to Dr. Hoshi, looking at the destroyed remains of the door. "What do you think happened, doc?" He asked.

Dr. Hoshi murmured, walking cautiously towards Fox's room. "I don't know, Peppy, but whatever it was, we better be careful..." He peeked into Fox's room, and noticed that the entire room was devasted. Gasping, Dr. Hoshi zipped back to Peppy. "Peppy...Fox and the others...aren't there!"

Peppy gasped, covering his mouth. "What? Are you sure?" He said in disbelief.

Dr. Hoshi could only nod slowly. "Yes...hopefully, Mr. Game-and-Watch wasn't there..." He then could smell the fresh aroma of bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes, "And judging by the smell of breakfast, he's downstairs."

Peppy licked his lips. "Mmmm...I hope he has lettuce!" As the yellow Ankylosaurus attempted to run towards the staircase, he was knocked down by Dr. Hoshi. He growled and looked angrily at the highly intelligent purple Yoshisaurus. "Hey! What was that for, you old coot?"

Dr. Hoshi got back up and bent down. "Peppy, just because the aroma of food is delicious, doesn't mean that you should just go and eat! We have to alert this to Yoshi and Mr. Game-and-Watch."

Peppy pouted as he got back up. Folding his arms for a few minutes, he let out a sigh and said, "Fiiiiiine, let's go and alert them..." He got up, and followed Dr. Hoshi down the staircase, heading to the kitchen.

Mr. Game-and-Watch turned around from facing the stove to see Dr. Hoshi and Peppy in front of him. "Oh, hello doctor. Hello, Mr. P. Ankylodaurus." He took off his chef hat and bowed in respect. "Are you two here for breakfast!"

"YES!!!" Peppy shouted in delight, drooling over the lettuce-topped toast.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, shaking his head. "Mr. Game-and-Watch, we have to have an important talk..."

Mr. Game-and-Watch's smile turned quickly into a frown. "Oh. Is it anything bad?" The 2D figure asked.

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Yes...the other Super Smash Brothers..." He looked down, at his brown shoes, "...have mysteriously disappeared...after the sudden earthquakes."

Mr. Game-and-Watch gasped in horror, covering his mouth in awe. "No way, Harryhausen! Seriously?"

Dr. Hoshi frowned, and he could only nod to Mr. Game-and-Watch as an answer.

Mr. Game-and-Watch folded his arms together. "Hrmmm...this is more serious than I thought." He sighed and shook his head. "All right, let's all go into the living room to discuss this further." He turned around, to see Peppy already halfway done with the originally planned breakfast. Mr. Game-and-Watch snapped and walked over to Peppy, slapping him in the face. "You goofball! How much did you eat!"

Peppy let out a loud belch. "Well..." He rubebd the back of his head. "There's still the bacon and eggs left...the toast and pancakes, though..." He smiled nervously.

Mr. Game-and-Watch fumed, getting out his frying pan and got into position of whacking Peppy. As the yellow Ankylosaurus crouched down in fear, Mr. Game-and-Watch sighed and placed the frying pan away. "Oh well, I can't blame you. You were pretty hungry, huh?"

Peppy looked up, and nodded. "Yeah. That, and with almost everyone gone, you can't expect them to eat up the breakfast!" He heartily laughed, before getting up and going into the living room with Dr. Hoshi and Mr. Game-and-Watch.

"Yoshi, turn off the Nintendo 64, we got important matters to discuss." Dr. Hoshi commanded, turning the power on ther N64 console off, much to Yoshi's dismay. He also turned off the television set.

"Awwwww!" Yoshi groaned, dropping the N64 controller and folding his arms, "I was almost winning, too! Humph!"

Dr. Hoshi sighed, sitting next to Yoshi on the big red couch. "Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi..." The purple Yoshisaurus started patting Yoshi on the back, "You don't understand, do you?"

Yoshi sighed, looking puzzled at Dr. Hoshi. "Understand what?" The green Yoshisaurus replied.

It was then that Peppy Ankylosaurus and Mr. Game-and-Watch take seats on the two different chairs (Peppy sitting in the yellow chair, and Mr. Game-and-Watch in the blue chair), and that matters became more important.

"Those two earthquakes that have occured several minutes ago," Dr. Hoshi began to explain, "They seem to have caused some sort of effect that apparently sucked the Smashers in. Proof of this is when I went to Fox McCloud's room-"

"You went to peek into Fox's room without permission!" Yoshi gasped, covering his mouth with his right hand, "For shame, doc, for shame!"

Dr. Hoshi growled. "I didn't go in there to get something, you fool. I went to see if Fox and his other roommates were in the room." He closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, after the door blasted, it seemed that the room was completely cleared, and there were no signs of Fox himself, Falco Lombardi, or Captain Falcon."

Yoshi, Peppy, and Mr. Game-and-Watch all looked at each other worriedly, and then at Dr. Hoshi. "So now what do we do, Harryhausen?" All of the three characters asked in unison.

Dr. Hoshi opened his eyes again, turning around to face the staircase. "Well...we best tell Master Hand about this. If Crazy Hand were told, he'd probably flip out, and not in the good kind of way..."

Getting up from the seats, the four Super Smash Brothers characters walked up the staircase and headed down the hallway, towards Master Hand's room. Dr. Hoshi knocked on the door a few times, and Master Hand opened.

"Ahhhh, hello boys," Master Hand said, looking out the hallway to see none of the other Super Smash Brothers roaming freely, "Where are the Sma-"

"We'll discuss what happened inside," Dr. Hoshi interrupted briefly, as he, Yoshi, Peppy, and Mr. Game-and-Watch all walked into the room. Master Hand shrugged and closed the door shut, locking it and following the four characters towards his desk. "All right, so tell me what's the trouble," Master Hand simply demanded, taking his place in his personal chair.

Dr. Hoshi cleared his throat as he and the other three Smashers took their seats in the simple, green chairs. "Well, there were two earthquakes, and..."

* * *

A Few Minutes Later, Master Hand has managed to understand what has troubled Dr. Hoshi and the other three Smashers. 

"So, it's clear, then." Master Hand responded as he got out of his chair and looked out the window. "The other Super Smash Brothers are gone, and you four are the only remaining characters left."

Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Mr. Game-and-Watch all nodded in unison.

Master Hand turned around to face the four characters. "Well, then. Here's how the plan to get our Smashers back will go - Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi will search all of Nintendo City. Mr. Game-and-Watch here will help me research on the possible reasons for the disappearances of the Super Smash Brothers? Is that clear?" He throughly explained.

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all saluted. "You can count on us, Master Hand!" They said, turning around and heading down the hallway.

Mr. Game-and-Watch waved goodbye, but he then gasped. "WAIT!!!!" He called out, grabbing Dr. Hoshi by the arm.

Dr. Hoshi shifted his attention to Mr. Game-and-Watch. "What is it, Mr. Game-and-Watch? Is something wrong?" He asked while Yoshi and Peppy scurried down the staircase.

Mr. Game-and-Watch reached into his 2D pocket, and pulled out a GameBoy-like walkie talkie, handing it to Dr. Hoshi. "Here. We'll call you from here using the Walkie Talkie's signals, and you do the same vice versa. Give us a heads-up when you spot something." He winked.

Dr. Hoshi smiled, and nodded. "Right. Thank you, and farewell, Mr. Game-and-Watch!" The purple Yoshisaurus ran down the hallway and down the staircase to catch up to his friends.

Mr. Game-and-Watch turned around to face Master Hand, rubbing his hands together. "Now, shall we get busy uncovering the mystery of the Smashers' disappearance?" He asked.

Master Hand nodded, opening several drawers. "Yes. Only time will tell when we find the true culprit..." He said in a deep, low tone, as Mr. Game-and-Watch started to open up the files of different Smashers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark palace somewhere above the clouds, shadowy figures are discussing the premisis of the Super Smash Brothers. 

"Well, it looks like that master Hand has finally learned the truth," Said one of the shadowy figures, "He sent out three of the four remaining Smashers to get us."

Another shadowy figure slammed his fist on the table. "This is madness! I say that we release our supreme weapon before it's too late!" He suggested.

The other shadowy figures murmured, and the leader of the shadowy figures then stood up from his throne.

"My dear fellow lackies, settled down," The leader explained in a calm tone, "We still have almost all of the Super Smash Brothers in our possesion. There's NO WAY some ignorant pathetic characters will ever reach here and defeat us to rescue them."

The shadowy figures only murmured, until one stood up.

"Well, how about I go down there?" He said, taking out a sword behind him, "I have been wanting to be in the Super Smash Brothers for years, but they have always turned me down." He growled, cletching his right fist, "Now I will be able to get a chance to do thy bidding..."

The leader sighed, taking a seat back in his throne. "Very well, Issac. You may have a go at the three Smashers." He opened the door with a snap of his fingers.

The shadowy figure, now established as Issac, bowed. "Thank you, my lord." He grippled his sword tightly in his left hand, and ran out of the door, heading for the exit of the clouds.

The doors slammed shut, and all of the shadowy figures turned to the leader.

"Leader, are you sure you know what you're doing?" One of the other shadowy figures asked.

The leader chuckled, tapping his fingertips. "Yes...let Issac stall them, and if he fails, we all go in for the kill..." He started to laugh evilly, followed by the evil laughter of the other shadowy figures.

* * *

"All right, where do we start, guys?" Yoshi asked, looking up at the sky. 

The three reptilian Smashers were now in the Distric of Nintendo City, the largest part of the gigantic, technolodgy advancing metropolis. The traffic within the streets were loud and crowded, and airplanes above flew over the sky-rising buildings.

**(Now, since I've been using Nintendo City quite a lot, now is the perfect chance to finally explain it truly. After all, it's not like it's just a random location anyway. You see, Nintendo City is the largest city in the Nintendo Realm, but in the entire universe is the twelth largest. Nintendo City is obviously the home of the Super Smash Brothers and the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, which is located in a small park named Oval park, because it's small and oval-shaped, and it's located right in the center of the entire metropolis. Nintendo City has some of the most advanced technolodgy and the highest authority in the entire Nintendo Realm. Mayor Shigeru Miyamato (who is an Original Character, but pays tribute to one of the men who revolutionized videogaming) runs the government, and is planning on retiring from being mayor in office (that's why in The Days of Super Smash Brothers, Bowser is running to be Mayor of Nintendo City). Many of the buildings were created by some of the most well-known (and not so well-known) characters in Nintendo City, such as the Wright Medication Center (created by Dr. Wright of Sim City), and much of the entire city is seperated into sections. The largest section no doubt is the Nintendo City District (where the Oval Park is located in). But anyways, that's enough details about this grand city, now back to the show.)**

"Well, first off, we should head to the Wright Medication Center," Dr. Hoshi explained, pointing at a huge, white-coated building that was labelled 'The Wright Medication Center'. "We should be able to find answers there."

"But I want lettuce!" Peppy complained, folding his arms and pouting.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, patting Peppy on the shoulder. "Peppy, Peppy, Peppy...don't you realize that we're on a quest to get back our friends?" He tried to explain.

Peppy scoffed. "Peh! Yeah, as if! Maybe they're just playing with us, tricking us into thinking that they disappeared," He argued, smirking.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, shaking his head. "Peppy, it's not like that at all." He then looked as peppy stared at him blankly. "You know what? Forget it, do what you boys feel like, but if you need me, I'll be at the Wright Medication Center," The purple, highly-intelligent Yoshisaurus headed off to the building.

Yoshi continued looking at the map, nodding his head. "Hmmm...yep, all righty, I'm gonna go with the doc." He looked at Peppy. "What about you, Peppy?"

Peppy sighed. "Well..." He spotted a Wendy's down the block, and gasped. "Wendy's! I'll meet you guys later!" The yellow Ankylosaurus zoomed off, towards the Wendy's nearby.

Yoshi sighed, shrugging. "Oh well. That's Peppy Ankylosaurus for you," He said to himself, tucking away the map and running to the Wright Medication Center, going inside.

Dr. Hoshi turned around to see Yoshi, smiling. "Oh, Yoshi! There you are!" He looked behind his green Yoshisaurus friend. "...Where's Peppy?"

"At Wendy's," Yoshi shortly replied, smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

Dr. Hoshi could only shake his head, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, we'll go and come pick him up after we're done here. Come on, let's go ask these people if they know anything."

Yoshi nodded in agreement. "Right!" He walked up to the receptionist with Dr. Hoshi, and slammed his hand a few times on the table. "Excuse me, madam, but-"

"Hey, this isn't a fastfood resturant, you green little monster!" The receptionist snapped, slapping Yoshi.

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, young miss, but we're looking for our good friends, the Super Smash Brothers. Have you seen them anywhere?' He asked politely.

The receptionist frowned. "Oh, sorry. We haven't got word of them at all," She replied.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, rubbing his chin. "So I see. Very well, thank you for your time." He started to walk away with Yoshi from the receptionist desk, heading out the door.

Yoshi rubbed the injury he recieved on his cheek from the slap. "You think I did it too mild-mannered, doc?" He asked.

Dr. Hoshi could only nod. Yoshi frowned and looked down, embarrassed.

"Well, I promise I won't be like that again," Yoshi added, as the two Yoshisaurus started to head to the Wendy's, to meet up with Peppy.

As they were about to enter, a shadowy figure stepped in the way. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to eleminate you," Said the shadowy figure in a low monotone voice.

Dr. Hoshi looked at the shadowy figure suspiciously. "And just who are you supposed to be?" He wearily asked.

The shadowy figure could only laugh, taking out his sword. "Foolish reptilian, have you no sense at all?" He ripped off his dark clothes, to reveal his true self - a human swordsman wearing gray pants and having yellow-clad armor over him. "I am Issac Almighty, and I will defeat you!"

"Almight!?" Yoshi laughed, wiping a tear from his eye, "You gotta be kidding me! How can you be almighty when you have a sword to use?"

Issac gritted his teeth. "Don't mock me, greenie! I'll show you why I'm to fear of!" He slashed at Yoshi, sending the green Yoshisaurus to crash into a building nearby.

Everyone around the Wendy's gasped in horror, including the people within the Wendy's.

Peppy continued to eat a whole load of lettuce, and he looked outside, to see Yoshi injured. He screamed, "YOSHI!!!!" And the yellow Ankylosaurus ran out of the Wendy's and towards his unconcious friend. Picking Yoshi up by his head, Peppy started crying.

Dr. Hoshi growled, glaring at Issac. "You want a fight, a fight you will get!" He took out his purple lightsaber, and got into a fighting stance.

Issac smirked with confidence. "Bring it on, old man!" He taunted.

Both of the two, sword-wielding characters jumped into the air and started clashing, lightsaber by sword. Dr. Hoshi used his high intelligence to defend himself while Issac dealt every blow harshly. The two characters landed back on the ground, and as Issac pulled back his sword, Dr. Hoshi pushed his lightsaber through Issac's stomach, striking the swordsman. Everyone watching gasped, and Dr. Hoshi took out the lightsaber a few seconds later, watching Isacc drop his sword and fall to his knees. Holding his stomach in pain, Issac winced, and he plopped on the ground, dead.

Silence ensued for several seconds. After the seconds passed, people started to applaud. Dr. Hoshi bowed, and placed his purple lightsaber back into his pocket, going up to Peppy and looking at Yoshi.

Peppy sniffled, holding Yoshi's right palm. "Will...he be all right, doctor?" He asked, his voice shaky.

Dr. Hoshi nodded, grabbing a red potion from his pocket. "He will. Have him drink this," He instructed.

Peppy nodded, grabbing the red potion and pouring the substance down Yoshi's mouth. Yoshi swallowed, and he woke up, looking at Peppy and Dr. Hoshi.

"Ugh...what a strange dream I had," Yoshi got up and rubbed his forehead, "I dreamed that I was knocked unconcious into a building by a strange shadowy figure who was actually a human..." He recieved strange looks from Peppy and Dr. Hoshi. He shrugged. "What?"

Dr. Hoshi and Peppy both chuckled, looking at each other. "Oh, nothing," They said in unison.

"Anyway, we should be still looking for the Super Smash Brothers," Dr. Hoshi said, facing the northern direction, "And my senses are telling me that two of them are north of here."

Yoshi smiled, snapping his fingers. "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" He started to run down the sidewalk to the northern direction, with Peppy and Dr. Hoshi running after the green Yoshisaurus.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dark castle above the clouds, the shadowy figures all look at each other worriedly and mutter about the loss of Issac. The leader stands up from his throne once more. 

"Gentlemen," The leader spoke loudly, getting all of the attention of the shadowy figures, "Less I remind you that Issac was just a warm-up for those dinosaurs. You all are the real challengers."

"But boss," Interrupted one of the shadowy figures, rubbing the back of his head, "What if those reptiles actually have the potential to rescue the Super Smash Brothers and defeat us? Won't we approach certain doom?"

The leader sighed, sitting back down in his throne. "You don't seem to understand, Michell," He stated, "Our true plan is to cause a gigantic war that will ultimately destroy the universe, and then we will rebuild what is left, and take over as Rulers of Eternity!" He laughed evilly.

The other shadowy figures continued to mutter about this plan, until the shadowy figure named Michell stood up from his seat.

"Well, boss, I guess you have a point," Michell started, cletching one of his many red, slimy tentacles, "But by the name of Prophagus, we have to stop these reptilian Smashers from rescuing their friends! I know this will lead to turmoil in our plan!"

"Tsk, tsk. Michell, you seem to be missing the point," The leader went through again, "We kidnapped the Super Smash Brothers in the first place in order to shift the attention of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Second, some of you have made good friends with the Galatic Government, and third, once those dinosaurus continue to get closer to getting back all of their friends, they'll become the enemies of the universe, or should I say, the Nintendo Realm." He raised his eyebrow. "Is that understood?"

Michell gulped. "Well..." He started to stammer, taking his seat back.

Another shadowy figure stood up from his seat. "I'll handle those reptilian cretins. You leave it all to be, boss!" He walked out of the castle and jumped off the clouds, heading down to Earth.

The leader tapped his fingertips again. "Very well. Under all circumstances, I will have you all handle these pesky dinosaurs. You will go and confront them one by one. Is that understood?"

All of the shadowy figures nodded. "Understood loud and clear, boss!" They all said in unson, saluting.

The leader smirked, and he started to chuckle evilly as thunder boomed loudly outside the castle.

* * *

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi are still running down the sidewalk in the northern direction. As the three reptilian members of the Super Smash Brothers continue, the sun is elisped by a pattern of dark, purple clouds. 

Dr. Hoshi stops running and looks up, his eyes widened with fear. "Boys..." He pointed upwards to the sky.

Yoshi and Peppy stopped, turning around to face Dr. Hoshi, and looking up, gasping in horror.

All of the people going by their usual business also stopped to look up to see what was happening. The sky has turned dark, and thunder can be heard. A blast of lightning strikes one of the sky-rising buildings, causing charges of electricity to pour down the building. In a matter of seconds, the building explodes, causing people to run away and scream in horror. Small electrical sparks from the building start to go everywhere as more lighting strikes different buildings, which end up with the same result.

Dr. Hoshi grabs both Yoshi and Peppy, and he runs towards the sewer lid, picking up the lid and pushing both Yoshi and Peppy down. The highly intelligent purple Yoshisaurus grabs the lid above him and jumps down the sewer, with the lid in its previous place as people start to abandon their vehicles and run for their lives.

Yoshi moans, getting up to his feet and looking around the place. "Harryhausen, did we have to be in a place like this?"

"Yeah, I mean, ewwww!" Peppy agreed, shuddering in disgust as he noted the horrible stench, "Don't you know that the sewers of Nintendo City are the worst place to be at?"

Dr. Hoshi growled, slapping Peppy in the back of the head. "I know that, you fool! But there's a reason I picked this place. Besides..." He took out some plastic bags from his pocket, blowing into them, and the plastic bags magically turning into proper suits. "I brought these along with me. They're plastic suits, and they easily fit you."

Yoshi and Peppy placed on the plastic suits, and the plastic suits changed to match their bodies.

"Hey, they DO work!" Yoshi smiled, putting his head in the murky water, and popping back up, the disgusting water dripping off the plastic suit. "And look! The water didn't even go in!"

Dr. Hoshi smiled, putting on his plastic suit. "Precisely! Now, let's go. I have a feeling that our two friend are in this direction." He jumped into the murky water and started swimming down the small cavern.

Yoshi and Peppy followed, jumping into the murky water and swimming fast enough, on par with Dr. Hoshi. Little did the three dinosaurs know that they were being watched...

Several minutes later, the three dinosaurs were coming closer to reaching another platform with a ladder leading back up to the surface. Dr. Hoshi noticed this, and he started to swim faster. Yoshi followed, but Peppy started slugging for some reason, causing confusion.

"Peppy, why are you going so slow?" Yoshi asked as he was getting closer to Dr. Hoshi.

Peppy gulped, looking around him warily. "Because...I heard that there could be...alligators...in the sewers..." He started trembling, completely stopping in his tracks.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, stopping and turning around to face Peppy. "Come on, man, pull yourself together! Crocodiles? Feh! When I was your age, we didn't have any fears of crocodiles...oh forget it." After the short ramble, the elder purple Yoshisaurus swam towards peppy, and grabbed the yellow Ankylosaurus by the tail. Dr. Hoshi started swimming back to where he was again, dragging Peppy.

Yoshi folded his arms, shaking his head. "Peppy, why do you always seem to be too difficult?" He asked warily.

Peppy sighed. "Well...I'm not so sure that we're save in this place..."

Suddenly, there was a short rumble, which shook the entire sewer.

Dr. Hoshi stopped and looked up. "What in the name of Miyamato was that?" He asked, as he continued to look up at the sewer ceiling.

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, but it doesn't sound good..." The three dinosaurs then heard growling noises.

Peppy yelped, and he jumped into Dr. Hoshi's arms. "AHHHH!!!!! I knew there wasn't something right in these sewers!" He screamed, trembling.

It was then that coming from a distant cavern, green and bulky Alligators started to swiftly swim towards the three dinosaurs. Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all screamed in horror, until Dr. Hoshi snapped his fingers, getting an idea.

"Hey, I know! We can use the crocodiles as small platforms to reach the platform with the way back up to the surface!" Dr. Hoshi explained, pushing Peppy off of him and then picked him up, much to the yellow Ankylosaurus's dismay.

"HEY!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS IN MY CONTRACT!!!" Peppy screamed as he struggled.

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Umm, Harryhausen, are you sure this is gonna wo-AHHHH!!!" He screamed as an alligator emerged from the murky water and gobbled the green Yoshisaurus.

Dr. Hoshi growled and took aim at one of the incoming alligators. He threw Peppy, and watched as the yellow Ankylosaurus clobbered the alligator, landing on its snout. Dr. Hoshi, turning around to see the alligator trying to eat Yoshi, then jumped out of the water and started using his flutter kicks on the alligator. Stomping on it, the alligator spat Yoshi out and went back into the murky water.

Yoshi sighed of relief as Dr. Hoshi jumped back into the murky water and grabbed him by the arm. "Oh, thanks doc. I thought I was a goner," He said with a smile.

Dr. Hoshi was too busy waiting for the alligators to get closer. "Not now, Yoshi, we have to get out of here, first." He called out to Peppy, "Peppy, don't just sit there dumbfoundedly! Get to the platform, and quick!"

Peppy gulped, as he trembled while the alligators approached the two Yoshisauruses. "But..but..." He yelped, crying as he ducked.

Dr. Hoshi growled. "Hopeless..." He muttered quietly to himself as he tossed Yoshi at one of the alligators, knocking it unconcious. As Yoshi got onto its snout, Dr. Hoshi called out, "Yoshi, please get Peppy and bring him to the platform!"

Yoshi nodded, saluting. "Yes, doc!" He jumped on alligator by alligator, and grabbed Peppy by the tail. As he turned around, an alligator jumped from the murky water and slashed at the green Yoshisaurus's stomach, making Yoshi kneel down in pain. "Ack!"

Peppy was aghast. "Yoshi! No!" He growled, his eyes turning into fireballs of anger. "That's it! No one messes with MY best friend!" He started charging up electricity.

Dr. Hoshi gasped. "Peppy, wait! If you release your electricicity, you'll electrocute the ENTIRE sewer!" The purple Yoshisaurus tried to protest. Seeing as Peppy kept charging more electricity, Dr. Hoshi sighed and shook his head. "It's useless. I might as well just-" An alligator then lunged at him, and Dr. Hoshi jumped into the air, landing on top of the alligator. He then jumped into the air and started fluttering. "Peppy, now's your chance! Yoshi, quickly jump and flutter!"

Yoshi nodded. Getting up, but holding his wounded stomach with his right hand, Yoshi jumped and he started to flutter. Peppy finally charged enough electricity and unleashed it, electrocuting not only the alligators, but the murky water completely. After several seconds, Peppy stopped, and both Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi fluttered back down to the now paralyzed alligators.

"Good work, Peppy!" Yoshi congratulated as he pat Peppy on the back, "That was a mighty fine job you did, buddy?"

Peppy slightly blushed, laughing as he rubbed the back of his head. "Aw shucks! Now that's what I call an electrifying experience!" He laughed.

Dr. Hoshi and Yoshi groaned, rolling their eyes.

Peppy stopped, and he frowned, realizing that he cracked a terrible joke. "Ermm...I promise I won't do it again," He said in a sorry tone.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Look, just get over here so we can get out of the sewers and rescue our friend." He jumped to the main platform, and he took off his plastic suit. "We don't need the suits anymore, now that we're here."

Yoshi and Peppy both jumped from a paralyzed alligator to another paralyzed alligator, and they got onto the main platform. Seeing that Dr. Hoshi took off his plastic suit, Yoshi and Peppy teared off their suits as well.

"Ahhh!" Peppy sighed of relief, moving his forelegs, "It feels good to be out of that suit and my natural self again."

"Yeah, try saying that to the alligators!" Yoshi laughed as he dusted himself off and pointed at the paralyzed alligators, which moaned in pain.

Dr. Hoshi looked up the ladder, and then at Yoshi and Peppy. "Well, let's get going. The Smashers aren't going to rescue themselves, are they?" He chuckled, and started to climb up the ladder. Yoshi and Peppy both followed the highly intelligent purple Yoshisaurus up.

The shadowy figure from before watched as the three dinosaurs went up the ladder and came to the surface. "Yes...go and rescue your friends...little do you know that I have a shocking surprise..." He chuckled evilly and mysteriously ran off.

* * *

After going through a few dark rooms, the two different-colored Yoshisauruses and their yellow Ankylosaurus friend have finally managed to make it to a locked door, hearing the cries of several of the Super Smash Brothers from inside. 

"I'll handle this one, boys." Dr. Hoshi told Yoshi and Peppy as he got out a motion sensor and pressed it against the door, "You guys keep a look out for anyone suspicious."

Yoshi and Peppy saluted. "Right, Harryhausen sir!" They turned around, and started examining the premesis.

Dr. Hoshi moved the motion sensor up. He couldn't pick up any senses there, so he moved the motion sensor to the right. Still not picking up anything, the highly intelligent purple Yoshisaurus moved the motion sensor a bit down, but it was picking anything up at all. Sighing, he pressed the motion sensor to the left, and it started to pick something. Dr. Hoshi took notice and moved the motion sensor a bit slightly up, but the signal was lost again. Snapping his fingers, Dr. Hoshi lowed the motion sensor, and he could hear the signals picking up louder as he lowered. Going a bit to the right, the signals were at its largest, and Dr. Hoshi took out a key and placed it into the motion sensor, turning it, and thus, opening the locked door. He cheered and turned to Yoshi and Peppy. "Guys, I got the combination!"

Yoshi and Peppy cheered and high-fived each other. "All right!" They said happily in unison.

"Now let's go rescue our friends and continue our search for the other Smashers!" Dr. Hoshi stated, as the three dinosaurs went into the previously sealed room, to see several of the kidnapped Smashers - Princess Zelda, Link, Marth, Roy, and Young Link - all tied up together in ropes.

"Yoshi! Peppy! Dr. Hoshi! You came to rescue us!" Zelda shouted in a happy tone.

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, about time, too. What were you doing, playing the Nintendo Gamecube all day?"

Dr. Hoshi growled as he took out his purple lightsaber. "Don't be a smart one, Link." He warned as he cut through the ropes, releasing the Smashers.

Marth stretched, and took out his sword. "Oh, man! It feels soooo good to be out and free again!" He said, giggling excitedly.

Peppy slowly backed away from Marth, and looked at Roy. "Is...is he always like this?"

Roy laughed, shaking his head. "Not at all! Usually, I'm the one who acts so excited and crazy, but you know, we've been trapped in here for quite a while, so it's pretty understandable for Marth to-"

Young Link screamed, pointing at a shadowy figure in front of them. "Oh no! It's him again! One of the guys who captured us!"

All of the Super Smash Brothers characters - including Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi - gasped in horror as the shadowy figure laughed evilly.

"Fools...do you think that I'll let you all go off THAT easy?" He laughed, as he got rid of his shadowy cloak and revealed his true self - a giant, red Octorock. "Not while I'm around and ferocious! RARGH!!!"

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all got into fighting stances, but suddenly Link stood in front of them.

"Link!?" The three dinosaurs exclaimed shockingly, "What are you doing!?"

Link took out his Master Sword. "I'll handle this creep. You guys get the others out of here!" He shouted, getting in position for fighting. "Foul Giant Octorock...I have fought many enemies over the years, but of all of them I despise the most, it's Octorocks...and now, you will suffer their fate!"

The Giant Octorock gasped, and he angrily waved his slimy red tentacles. "You DARE insult my species and then boast that you'll handle me easily!? YOU MUST DIE!!!!"

Dr. Hoshi turned to the other Smashers. "Well, what are we waiting for? Quick, everyone, run the opposite direction!"

Zelda, Marth, Roy, and Young Link nodded, as they all ran to the side, being followed closely by Dr. Hoshi and Peppy. Yoshi, however, was standing right beside Link in a fighting stance.

Link glanced to see Yoshi, and looked back at the giant red Octorock. He gasped and turned to Yoshi, shocked. "Yoshi! What are you doing here!? I thought you were going with the others?"

Yoshi got into a fighting stance. "Link, I think it's best if we focus on this creep and get him out of the way first! Then we'll worry about the others!"

Link nodded. "Right!" He then started running towards the giant red Octorock. "You're going down, ugly!"

The giant red Octorock whacked Link with one of his red tentacles. "Try as you may, but you will not knock me out of orbit!" He hissed, as he started to spin around, letting his multiple tentacles hit Link several times.

Yoshi angrily growled, and he ran towards the giant red Octorock. Jumping into the air, the green Yoshisaurus started to do flutter kicks, impailing the octopus-like creature several times. Link got up, and he slashed one of the tentacles off. The giant red Octorock then started to spit out several rocks, hitting Link several times in the stomach. The giant red Octorock grabbed Yoshi with one of his tentacles and squeezed tightly. As Yoshi struggled in pain, Link ran back a few feet, and took out his bow and arrow. Aiming at the tentacle grappling Yoshi, Link shot the arrow, and it went right through the tentacle, causing it to rip from the body and release Yoshi. As the giant red Octorock moaned in pain, Yoshi grabbed the beast by his tongue and pulled him into his mouth, beating it from the inside. Yoshi then released the giant red Octorock, and started to throw several small Yoshi eggs at him. The now wounded giant red Octorock screamed in pain as the eggs dealt damage, and after the 12th egg, finally collasped.

Gasping for air as he weakly moaned in pain, the giant red Octorock wheezed, "Stop! Stop! You pathetic losers win! Just let me be..." He closed his eyes, and started to snore loudly.

Link grinned, putting away the Master Sword. He shook Yoshi's hand. "Good show, Yoshi! We managed to defeat that brutal creature!"

Yoshi shook back Link's hand, smiling. "Yeah! Now let's get to the others, but...where are they?"

The two Smashers then turned around, to see Dr. Hoshi and Zelda calling out their names. Looking at each other and nodding, Yoshi and Link both ran the same direction the calls were coming from.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Master Hand is still searching out more special files of the missing Super Smash Brothers while Mr. Game-and-Watch is looking at a picture of himself, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, and Pikachu. Suddenly, the walkie-talkie started to shake. Mr. Game-and-Watch picked it up, looking at Master Hand. "I'll take this one." 

Master Hand nodded, and he resumed looking for the other files.

Mr. Game-and-Watch sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Mister Game-and-Watch speaking..." He introduced himself in a calm tone, before screaming in shock, "HARRYHAUSEN!?"

"We managed to find and free Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, and Young Link, and all five of the rescued Smashers are currently coming back to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion as we speak!" Dr. Hoshi's voice echoed from the walkie-talkie. "All that's left to find and rescue are twenty of the twenty-five kidnapped Smashers, so we'll be going now and we'll call you again when we get the others!" The signal then closed down.

Mr. Game-and-Watch smiled, as he started to quietly cry tears of joy. "Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi did it...they got the others back..."

"Anything important I should know?" Master Hand asked as he appeared next to Mr. Game-and-Watch. "Because it appears that you're crying."

Mr. Game-and-Watch screamed, and he then hugged Master Hand. "It's a miracle, Master Hand! Our three reptilian heroes found five of the twenty five missing Smashers!"

Master Hand gasped. "Really!? Excellent!" He flipped in the air in excitement. "Now that only twenty Smashers are missing...we'll have to wait once more until Dr. Hoshi calls. In the meantime, get back to assorting files!" He went back to the drawer and started to search for more files.

Mr. Game-and-Watch nodded, and he placed the picture he had in his pocket, taking out a magnefying glass and looking closely at the file of Ganondorf.

* * *

Back at the Dark Castle above the clouds, the shadowy figures continued to mutter to each other about the defeat of Michell, the giant red Octorock. The leader stood up once more. 

"Well, Michell put up quite a fight, but it wasn't enough to stop those dinosaurs from rescuing five of their twenty five friends." The leader let out a sigh as he put his right hand on his head, "This calls for drastic measures. I'm sending all of you to various locations within Nintendo City."

The shadowy figures all gasped and spread reasons of protest amongst each other. The leader growled, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Listen, everyone..." The leader slowly spoke, and then loudly boomed, "IF WE ARE TO SUCCEED IN OUR PLAN FOR TAKING OVER THE ENTIRE NINTENDO REALM, THEN WE ARE TO MAKE SURE THAT THE OTHER TWENTY SUPER SMASH BROTHERS DO NOT GET RESCUED!!!!!! IS THAT CLEAR FOR YOU ALL NOW!?!?!?!?!?!"

All of the shadowy figures trembled in fear, and they saluted. "Yes, leader!" Getting out of their chairs, they all ran out of through the door and jumped down through the clouds.

The leader sighed, taking a seat back down in his throne and muttering to himself as the doors closed by themselves.

* * *

Back in the Nintendo City Distric, our three dinosaur heroes are currently walking down the sidewalk, with Yoshi looking at the map and Dr. Hoshi leading the way. Peppy is eating lettuce at a fast pace, much to his delight. 

"We should be nearing somewhere soon," Dr. Hoshi told Yoshi and Peppy, looking up at the sky and wincing, "After all, we're heading towards the western direction. Yoshi, what part of the city are we heading to?"

Yoshi quickly glanced up, and looked back down at the map. "Hrmmm...well, we're heading to the Nintendo City Badlands if we keep going straight, and if we turn right at the next block, we'll head towards Koopatown."

"First things first," Peppy interrupted, tugging Yoshi by the arm and pointing at a Burger King building across the street. "Let's grab some grub! I'm starving!"

"But you just ate!" Yoshi said in protest, pulling his arm away, "Besides, why the heck would you want to eat the garbage that _THEY_ produce anyway?"

Peppy fumed, and he whacked Yoshi on the head with his tail club, knocking the green Yoshisaurus to the ground. "First of all, when we get something to eat, we get something to eat. Secondly..." He sighed and simply ran across the street and into the Burger King.

Dr. Hoshi turned around, to see Yoshi moaning on the sidewalk. He slapped his forehead, and walked back a bit, picking Yoshi up. "Come on, Yoshi! We don't have time to fool around now! We got a quest to journey on!"

"Why don't you tell that to McEaty Peppy Ankylosaurus," Yoshi growled, turning his head towards to and pointing at the Burger King.

Dr. Hoshi's left eye twitched. "He just HAS to stop and eat on the go, huh?" He said in disbelief.

Peppy zoomed out of the Burger King, holding a HUGE amount of lettuce, and stuffing some into his mouth, in a grosteque kind of way.

"Yum, yum..._good stuff_," Peppy said with joy as he continued eating the lettuce, "You know, you just can't go wrong with lettuce!"

Dr. Hoshi and Yoshi looked at each other, and rolled their eyes. Peppy only shrugged and continued to eat the lettuce.

"Come on, fellows, let's hurry up already!" Dr. Hoshi snapped suddenly, picking up several senses, "I'm picking up more senses of the other Super Smash brothers..." He started to run down the sidewalk.

Yoshi yelped, and putting the map inside his small red pad on his back, he rushed after Dr. Hoshi. He stopped to realize that Peppy was still standing while eating lettuce, and the green Yoshisaurus grabbed his yellow Ankylosaurus friend by the arm and started to run again, right after Dr. Hoshi.

Watching from atop the sky-rising buildings were two shadowy figures in clocks, and they disappeared in a flash.

As the three dinosaurs continued running down the sidewalk, they (or rather Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi because Peppy was too concentrated on eating his precious lettuce) noticed that the number of buildings were decreasing, and that the sidewalks on both sides of the street and the street itself merged into a dirt-paved path, stopping in front of a cave entrance to a overbounding hill, which overlooked most of Nintendo City.

Yoshi looked at Dr. Hoshi, gulping. "Well...do we go in through here, doc?" He asked.

Dr. Hoshi nodded, adjusting his light-blue glasses. "Yoshi, when you have to do when you have to do, you have to forget your fears and go straight into it. After all, the only thing to fear is fear itself." He winked, pulled out a flashlight, turned it on, and walked into the cave.

Peppy finished up his lettuce, and let out a nice belch. "Ooooh oh, that was de-li-ci-ous!" He took out a hankerchief and wiped his mouth. "Nothing more soothing or healthy than lettuce, no sirree!" He let out a hearty laugh and patted Yoshi on the back, throwing the hankerchief into a nearby garbage bin, and walking into the cave entrance. "See ya inside, Yoshi!"

Yoshi gulped once more, and looking back at the metropolis of Nintendo City, Yoshi turned around and attempted to go into the cave entrance when suddenly...

_**"YOSHI!!!!!!"**_

Yoshi stopped, and turned around. He gasped as May plunged onto him, falling on the ground. "GAH!!!! MAY!!!!"

May got up, and smiled. "Hiya, Yoshi!" She giggled and sat down, letting Yoshi get up.

Yoshi moaned, rubbing the side of his head with his right hand. "Girl, are you crazy? Why did you tackle into me for like that?"

May giggled, touching her two fingertips with each other. "Well...I missed you so much, and I haven't seen you at all...I just wanted to see you again!"

Yoshi sighed, getting up to his feet. "Yes, well, if you excuse me, Peppy and Dr. Hoshi are awaiting me in the cave. See ya." He started to walk towards the cave entrance.

May's smile turned into a frown, and she got up, sad. "But...Yoshi! Don't you want a good luck hug for your journey?"

Yoshi stopped in his tracks, and sighed. "Well..."

May's frown got even bigger, and she started to sob, tears coming down her eyes.

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Errr...ummm..." He stammered rather quickly.

May the burst into tears, crying loudly and burying her face in her hands.

Yoshi sighed and shook his head. "You know what? I'll take the hug." He walked towards May and hugged her.

May stopped crying, and she gasped as she looked down at Yoshi. Smiling and feeling Yoshi's hug tightly, May picked up Yoshi and hugged tightly as well. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, and placed him back down on the ground, blushing a tiny bit and giggling.

Yoshi blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Errr...ahh...uhhh...emmm...aaayy..." He stuttered nervously, getting goofy over the kiss.

"Yoshi, what's taking you so long?" Called out Dr. Hoshi's voice from the cave, which echoed loudly, "Come on, we'll never rescue the Super Smash Brothers at this rate!"

Yoshi snapped out of his daze, and turned around, calling out, "I'm-a coming, Harryhausen!" He grabbed May's right hand and kissed it. Looking up at may and smiling, he said, "Well, thanks for popping up, May. See ya later!" And with that, the green Yoshisaurus dashed into the cave entrance.

May smiled, and she waved goodbye to Yoshi, with much enthusiasm. "Bye Yoshi! Good luck!"

* * *

Inside the cave, Dr. Hoshi and Peppy were already walking down a downwards path turning right, and surrounding them were bright, shiny blue diamonds within the cave walls. Yoshi came running from the back, and he stopped right behind Dr. Hoshi and Peppy. The two dinosaurs turned around to see their green reptilian friend trying to catch his breath. 

"Well, that took you long enough," Peppy joked, poking Yoshi's right cheek, which had May's kiss on it. "What's that lipstick mark on your cheek?"

Yoshi slapped Peppy's hand away. "Nevermind, Peppy, it was just a good luck charm." He got up and dusted himself off, smiling. "Now, let's get going, shall we gentlemen?"

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "About time. Come on, let's go." The three dinosaurs started to walk down the cavern once more.

Watching them walk were small, evil-like red eyes, glowing in the dark. They quietly muttered among themselves as the three reptilian Super Smash Brothers continued trekking through the cave.

"Doc, I'm starting to get scared..." Peppy muttered as he noticed that the walls got darker, and he could hear his voice echo.

Yoshi patted Peppy on the shoulder. "There there, Pep. I'm sure it's nothing that bad is going to happe-"

Suddenly, there was a tremor, and the whole cave started to shake. Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all screamed as they tried to keep their balance.

"Guys, don't make any sudden movements!" Dr. Hoshi shouted, trying to stand firmly on the ground. He looked up and screamed, the rocks above the ceiling coming down. Jumping out of the way, he turned to Yoshi and Peppy, shotuing, "Forget keeping your balance! Just run for your life!" He started running down the right-turning pathway as the rocks piled to the ground.

Yoshi gulped, and he placed Peppy on his back. "I'll carry you, Peppy!"

Peppy smiled, holding tightly to Yoshi. "Thanks Yosh, now go! Run like the speed machine you are!"

Yoshi nodded, and he jumped over rock and rock as the rocks piled down. Turning right,k Yoshi and Peppy screamed as the wall bursted, but Yoshi managed to jump over it. Peppy looked back to see the walls behind him and Yoshi on both sides collasped, and more rocks tumbled down the path. As the pathway continued going downward, Yoshi shifted to the left, following Dr. Hoshi, who jumped over the boulder. Yoshi grabbed the boulder with his tongue and swallowed it.

"Errrrrmmmm, Yoshi, I know now's not the time to ask and it's sorta inappropriate, but are you sure that you can digest a rock?" Peppy asked, scratching his head.

Yoshi swallowed in another boulder in his path, and he said after gulping it down, "Hey, I'm a Yoshisaurus! Yoshisauruses can eat practically everything, you know. And plus, whatever we digest turn into homing eggs!"

Peppy rubbed his chin, nodding. "Good point. But I think you would best stick to just hoping and less eating!" He screamed in pain as a rock fell on his head and then fell to the ground.

Dr. Hoshi started running down the right-turn path, but he tripped on a small pebble. Getting up, the highly-intelligent purple Yoshisaurus took out his lightsaber and started slashing at the boulders in his way.

SLASH!!!! CUT!!!! SWING!!!!

The boulders cut in half, and Dr. Hoshi continued slashing as he ran down the path. Jumping over a HUGE boulder in the path, Dr. Hoshi turned to the left, to see Yoshi and Peppy following, the two dinosaur having switched positions.

"All right, Yoshi, now how about those homing eggs?" peppy winked as he jumped over another boulder.

Yoshi nodded, "Right!" Grabbing a homing eghg from his pad, Yoshi took aim and fired it above him, watching the explosion cause the rocks to burst into tiny pebbles.

Peppy continued running, this time spinning aroung and crushing the boulders with his twirling body. He noticed that spinning around made faster, and Peppy resorted to spinning as he destroyed boulder by boulder. Peppy spun alongside Dr. Hoshi, who continued cutting through the boulders with his lightsaber.

SWING!!!! SLASH!!!! FWOOSH!!!!

"What's with the strange sound effects?" Peppy asked and he bursted another incoming boulder with his head, briefly stopping, but spinning again to regain speed.

Dr. Hoshi jumped over a boulder, and used his flutter kicks to break through another. He smirked and continued running. "Oh, those are just details to add to me slashing at the boulders so that the viewers at home could experience what it feels like."

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick!" Yoshi admitted, covering his mouth with his right hand while he continued throwing homing eggs with his left hand, watching the boulders from above burst into pebbles.

As more rocks from the ceiling came falling down, another tremor happened, and the rocks behind the three reptilian Smashers started hurdling towards them. Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all screamed in horror.

"Guys, prepare for a brutal running!" Dr. Hoshi exclaimed as he jumped over a boulder and placed his lightsaber away.

Yoshi jumped off Peppy, and released his last homing egg at the hurdling rocks, watching them burst into tiny pebbles and more rocks coming down. He yelped, and started to run faster than usual.

Peppy gasped. "Hey! Don't leave ME behind!" The yellow Ankylosaurus started to spin his way down the path, following Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi closely.

The three dinosaurs all ran downwards the right turn and all jumped to the left side as the right side bursted into rocks and started to hurdle down the path. Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi hopped on boulder by boulder while Peppy spun and destroyed the boulders as the left side bursted and another tremor shook the cave. Several moments later, a wooden bridge was visible, but it was being damaged by the rocks from above.

"Quick, guys! We have to cross the bridge!" Dr. Hoshi shouted as he jumped off the boulder and started to run across the rbduge. When a boulder fell through a certain part of the bridge and created a hole, Dr. Hoshi fluttered to the other side of the cave.

Yoshi and Peppy followed, with Peppy spinning over the hole and to the other side of the cave while Yoshi fluttered. The three dinosaurs all turned around and watched in dismay and disbelief as the side they were previously on erupted into boulders, and watched as the boulders and the bridge (being heavily damaged by the boulders long enough) fell down into the seemingly bottomless pit. Within a few seconds, the tremor finally stopped. Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was crazy back there," Yoshi said as he wiped his forehead with a napkin and placed it back in his small red pad.

Dr. Hoshi nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "Yes. It's a good thing that we are all physically active, otherwise we'd probably be falling down there, as well."

Peppy shook his head in awe as he looked down the seemingly bottomless pit. "Wow...it sure is deep down there," He said in amazement, hearing his voice echo.

Dr. Hoshi then sat on the ground and started to meditate. "Hmmm...it appears as if I lost the senses of the Super Smash Brothers..."

Yoshi and Peppy looked at each other, and then at Dr. Hoshi. "What do you mean, doc?" The two dinosaurs asked in unison.

Dr. Hoshi, closing his eyes, said in a calm tone of voice, "Let us rest here for a while, and in the meantime, I'll try and pick up the other Smashers' senses again."

Yoshi and Peppy both shrugged, and they got on the ground, starting to sleep. Dr. Hoshi now muttered strange and non-understandable words to himself quietly while he tried to regain the senses of the remaining twenty Super Smash Brothers characters.

* * *

Elsewhere in the deep cave, the two shadowy figures were standing in front of a cage, which had six of the remaining twenty SUper Smash Brothers trapped inside unconcious. 

"How are we going to get those troublesome dinosaurs in our clutches?" Asks the first shadowy figure, scratching his head.

The second shadowy figure, crossing his arms and looking at the cage, only smirks. "Hmmhmmhmmhmm...it's quite simple, my dear old friend. We'll simply kidnap them and put their adventure to an end," He replied, cleverly rhyming.

The first shadowy figured blink. "Yeah, but just HOW are we going to capture them?" He asked again.

The second shadowy figure turns to the first shadowy figure, chuckling evilly. "Leave it all to me." He then disappeared in a flash.

The first shadowy figure shrugged and sat down, watching the cage for intruders.

* * *

Back with our three reptilian heroes, Dr. Hoshi is continuing to meditate, still muttering strange words quietly to himself. Yoshi and Peppy are both snoozing loudly. The second shadowy figure then appears in a flash, above Yoshi and Peppy. 

"I'll just nab the yellow fool first, and then come back for the green moron," The shadowy figure chuckled, picking up the snoozing Peppy and disappearing in a flash.

Yoshi woke up, scratching the back of his head. "Boy, I snoozed for quite a bit, huh Peppy?" He turned around, to see Peppy NOT next to him. "Peppy? Peppy?" He got up and started calling out Peppy's name, his voice echoing throughout the entire cave.

Dr. Hoshi opened his right eye. "Is there something wrong, Yoshi?" The highly intelligent purple Yoshisaurus asked, still in a trance.

Yoshi nodded, gulping. "Yes! Peppy..." He waved his arms rapidly. "Peppy is gone! I can't find him!"

Dr. Hoshi gasped in horror, getting out of his trance and standing up on his two feet. "What!? Peppy is gone? But how could that be if he was with you a few minutes ago!?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Yoshi shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know! But one thing's certain..." He pointed down at the far, darker interior of the cave. "I have to go and rescue my best friend!" He started running into the interior, but Dr. Hoshi grabbed him by the arm.

"Yoshi, are you insane!?" Dr. Hoshi exclaims, shaking his head and pulling out his walkie-talkie from his right pocket, handing it to Yoshi. "If you're going to go risk yourself for a stupid little rescue mission and rescue Peppy, you might as well take this, too. Hopefully you'll be able to find the kidnapped six Super Smash Brothers while you're at it."

Yoshi's left eye twitched. "But...doc, what about you? Shouldn't you have the walkie-talkie?"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head, pulling _ANOTHER_ walkie-talkie out of his left pocket. "Luckily, I managed to clone this. It comes in handy, and plus, it can contact with the walkie-talkie I handed to you."

Yoshi tilted his head, but he shrugged and smiled. "Well, okay. Thanks, doc! I'll be careful, and I'll call whenever I find Peppy or the Smashers!" And with that, placing the walkie-talkie in his small red pad, Yoshi took off into the deep, darker interior.

Dr. Hoshi nodded, and he sat back down on the ground, meditating again and muttering strange words quietly to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cage where the six Super Smash Brothers are locked in, the first shadowy figure continues watching, until he notices the second shadowy figure popping in, with a sleeping Peppy Ankylosaurus in his arms. 

"It took you long enough," The first shadowy figure protested as the second shadowy figure opened the cage and tossed Peppy Ankylosaurus in.

"That's enough babbling. We still got those other two Yoshisauruses, too." The second shadowy figure snapped, taking a seat down and sighing. "If it was going to be this easy, we should have done this in the first place..."

"Well...now is not the time to complain." The first shadowy figure interrupted, standing up, "Now is the time to get the other two before it's too late." He disappeared in a flash.

The second shadowy figure looked down at his feet, and glanced at the cage. Alongside the snoozing Peppy were Popo, Nana, Ness, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Pichu - the six trapped Smashers.

* * *

Yoshi was running down the dark and craggy path. He noticed that as the path got darker and more craggy, so did the walls on both sides. Starting to get worried, Yoshi ducked into a small wall entrance. 

"Sure is quite dark down here," Yoshi wondered to himself, as he continued going down. Suddenly, Yoshi could hear some rocks crumbling. He turned around, and looked up at the ceiling. "Hrmm..." He murmured suspiciously, "I wonder why the cave is releasing some rocks..."

He then started to feel the ground shake, and Yoshi started to run down the path, with the rocks coming right behind him. Yoshi then spotted the cage where Peppy and the Smashers were locked in, and thus, he jumped out of the path and hung onto a rock hanging from the ceiling, the rocks continously going down. Sighing of relief, Yoshi turned to face the cage, He thought to himself, 'So this is where Peppy was taken to...I better get him out, and rescue the others while I'm at it.'

Letting go of the rock, Yoshi landed on the ground, and he spotted the second shadowy figure. Gulping, Yoshi quietly snuck from behind, and pulled out a baseball bat. "I knew playing baseball with the others was going to pay off..." He chuckled to himself, sneaking behind the second shadowy figure, and...

BAM!!! The shadowy figure was knocked out cold to the ground. Yoshi placed away the baseball bat in his small red pad and ran up to the cage, banging on it. Peppy woke up, and gasped.

"YOSHI!!!" The yellow Ankylosaurus exclaimed, "What are you doing out here?" He looked around, and his jaw dropped. "And what am I doing in HERE!?"

"There's no time for that! I gotta get you out before this guy wakes up!" Yoshi shouted to Peppy as he took a step back and ran into the cage. He took another step back and ran into the cage again.

Peppy frownd, but he then got an idea as Yoshi rammed into the cage for a third time. "Yoshi, wait! I know what to do!" The yellow Ankylosaurus turned around, and swinging his tail club, Peppy whacked into the cage's bars. A few more seconds, and...

CLANG!!! The bars broke off, and Yoshi and Peppy both exclaimed in joy as they hugged each other tightly.

Several seconds passed by before Yoshi and Peppy realized that they were hugging.

"Errrr..." Yoshi stuttered, blushing a bit and letting go of Peppy, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Well...I was just worried, that's all."

Peppy snickered to himself, before turning around to face the sleeping Super Smash Brothers. "There's no time for adult humor now. We gotta get these guys up!" He started to charge up, and released his Ankylosaurus Jolt at the six Smashers, electrocuting them and waking them up.

The six Smashers all screamed, and then glared at Peppy. "OWWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" They angrily shouted in unison, rubbing their electrified wounds.

Peppy chuckled nervously. "Ehehehe...well...you guys were sleeping, and me and Yoshi a-" He then turned to Yoshi. "Where's the doc?"

Yoshi tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Peppy lowered his eyes and sighed. "Where is Harryhausen? Harryhausen Howard Hoshi? Dr. Hoshi?"

Yoshi gasped, and he slapped himself. "Oh, you mean The DOC!!! Why didn't you say so?" He replied, putting his hands on his hips.

Peppy, Popo, Nana, Ness, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Pichu all sweatdropped and moaned while skaing their heads.

"First things first, though." Jigglypuff started, walking up to Yoshi, "What are we all doing here, and what's going on?"

"Yeah," Kirby added, rubbing his stomach, "I was ready to have some breakfast, too, but now THAT'S out of the way..." He sighed and fell on his bottom.

Yoshi looked at Peppy, and then at the six other Smashers. "Well...it's a sorta long story, but I'll try to give you guys the main point..."

After thirty minutes and seventy seconds, Yoshi finally finished telling the six young and curious Smashers the story of how they mysteriously disappeared, and why they were in the cave.

"So...you all came to rescue us?" Ness said, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, Yoshi...THANK YOU!!!!" He cheered loudly, and hugged Yoshi tightly.

Yoshi started to gasp for air, and he pushed aside Ness. "I'm glad that you're happy to see me, but would you lay off the huggi-"

It was then that, to everyone's shock and surprise, the first shadowy figure appeared. He chuckled. "So...Yoshi, was it? Hmmhmmhmm, how original." He sarcastically said, getting closer to the Smashers.

Yoshi, Peppy, Popo, Ness, Kirby, and Jigglypuff all got into fighting stances while Nana and Pichu hid behind them.

The first shadowy figure laughed. "Peh! You all think you're so tough, but I can easily take you all on."

"We're going to make you eat those words!" Popo shouted as he thrusted his hammer and lunged at the shadowy figure. The shadowy figure grabbed Popo by the leg, and swung the young Eskimo around, tossing him into a wall.

Nana screamed. "POPO!!!" She ran over to him, and picked up his hand. "Are...are you okay?" She said worriedly.

Kirby growled, jumping ahead of the other Smashers. "I'll take you on! I got a big appetite, and you're perfect for lunch!" He opened his mouth and started to suck in the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure only smirked, and he then appeared behind Kirby in a flash, his right fist charging up and turning orange. He punched, and Kirby was sent crashing into the ceiling, falling face first to the ground, unconcious. The shadowy figure then appeared back on the ground in a flash, and ran towards Ness, kicking the PSI boy in the chest. As he jumped in front of the other Smashers, Yoshi and Peppy both jumped out of the way and covered their ears. Pichu also covered his ears as Jigglypuff started to sing. Several seconds passed, but it was not enough, and the shadowy figure grabbed Jigglypuff and used telekinis to paralyze Jigglypuff's mind. Dropping the female pink puffball Pokemon, the shadowu figure ran towards Yoshi and Peppy. Growling, Peppy started to spin around, and he managed to whack the shadowy figure several times, before the yellow Ankylosaurus was grabbed by the tail and slammed repeatiately on the ground. Yoshi lunged at the shadowy figure and kicked him in the stomach, forcing the shadowy figure to let go of Peppy. The shadowy figure then started rapidly punching, with Yoshi striking back by using flutter kicks. Both of the two fighters kept going for several seconds, before the shadowy figure appeared behind Yoshi in a flash and punched the green Yoshisaurus with BOTH of his fists...

POW!!!!! The force was so powerful, it managed to make Yoshi soar all over the place, and crash into the wall, falling on top of the cage, which caused it to collaspe on itself. The shadowy figure dusted himself and laughed, walking up towards Pichu, who was crying and cowering in fear.

"Fools. Do you all honestly think that I can go down like that?" The shadowy figure said in a deep, evil tone of voice, "Your fighting skills make me sick. As if you cannot BEAR to fight at all." He then picked up Pichu, who yelped. "And you, my little yellow mouse, are going to join your little friends..." He smirked evilly. "...In a coma."

FWOOSH!!! A fast purple blur passed the shadowy figure, and Pichu was no longer in the clutches of him. The shadowy figured growled and looked around, turning around to see Pichu, who was holding tightly on to...

"Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi." The shadowy figure stated, chuckling and shaking his head. "My, oh my, for a old and wise purple Yoshisaurus, I thought that you'd retire from fighting."

Dr. Hoshi narrowed his eyes and took out his purple lightsaber, turning it on. "I see you haven't changed from your old ways, sire...or should I say...Ex-sire Coulimenous!"

The shadowy figure ripped off his cloak, and he was revealed as an old, but powerful, yellow Kremling, clutching his fists. and snarling. "Oh little Harry, you have a LOT to learn about manners, don't you? You see, you are old and wise, but I'm even older and more wiser. And with muscles like these..." He flexed his impressive muscles, much to Pichu's disgust. "...I can easily knock your head off from your body."

Dr. Hoshi grinned. "You seem to have taken a lot of training and meditation after we parted from all those years ago, eh Coulimenous!"

"SILENCE!!!!" Coulimenous shouted, his right foot stomping on the ground. "You shall refer to me as Sire Coule, and that is that!"

Dr. Hoshi growled, placing his lightblue glasses into his white lab coat and tossing his labcoat away. "Enough! You won't boss me any longer, Coulimenous!" He lunged at Coulimenous.

Coulimenous snarled, and he kicked at Dr. Hoshi's nose, impaling the purple Yoshisaurus to the ground. He then picked up Dr. Hoshi by the throat and punched him with his right fist, sending Dr. Hoshi crashing into the cave wall, with several rocks falling from the impact. Coulimenous then shouted a war cry, and started running towards Dr. Hoshi, his teeth snaping.

Dr. Hoshi held up his lightsaber, and he clashed with the mighty fangs of Coulimenous. Dr. Hoshi then starts pushing towards Coulimenous, but the yellow Kremling kicks at the purple Yoshisaurus's stomach, causing him to drop his lightsaber. Dr. Hoshi grabs his stomach in pain, but he then grabs Coulimenous by his tounge and swallows him in. He allows Coulimenous to beat up the inside of the mouth, and several seconds pass by before Coulimenous tires, and Dr. Hoshi spits him out. Coulimenous shakes his head and tackles into Dr. Hoshi, but Dr. Hoshi grabs his lightsaber using the force and stabs through the chest of the yellow Kremling. Coulimenous only smirks, and he then laughs, pushing Dr. Hoshi away and standing up, taking the lightsaber out of his chest. He then tosses the purple lightsaber away, and turns to Dr. Hoshi.

Dr. Hoshi fumes, his left eye twitching. "You... you fool! Don't you realize that lightsabers can easily break!?"

Coulimenous only laughs. "Oh ho ho...Harryhausen, you never cease to amaze me. As pathetic as you were long ago when you were my slave, you're even more pathetic when you aged. I fail to see how you improve..."

Dr. Hoshi then comes at the yellow Kremling and punches him, causing Coulimenous to stumble back several feet. Dr. Hoshi then runs at Coulimenous and uses his flutter kicks at Coulimenous, who blocks with his fists. Dr. Hoshi continues to flutter kick Coulimenous, but the yellow Kremling grabs the purple Yoshisaurus by the legs and starts swinging him around, before he releases him and watches as Dr. Hoshi crashes into the unconcious body of Peppy.

"Are you sure that you would want to do that, Harryhausen? Coming at me before I could finish my sente-" Coulimenous ducks out of the way as Dr. Hoshi uses the force and tosses several rocks on the ground at the yellow Kremling. He smirks, and then disappears, appearing right next to Dr. Hoshi in a flash. But in an act of surprise...

(DRAMATIC PAUSE)

...Dr. Hoshi grabs Coulimenous by the head.

"I know that I'll never be a master of wisdom at YOUR rate, Coulimenous," Dr. Hoshi states, using the force with his other hand to grab his purple lightsaber and ignite it, "But you will NOT insult me or make me feel a slave no more!" He thrusts Coulimenous's head into the ground, and he readies the lightsaber, holding it above the yellow Kremling's head. Coulimenous only smirks, and as Dr. Hoshi thrusts the lightsaber down on his head, the yellow Kremling disappears in a poof. Dr. Hoshi, flabbergasted and shocked, looks around, to hear the chuckles of the yellow Kremling.

"You're so pathetic, Harryhausen...you think that you can defeat me, but I...I will defeat YOU!!!"

As Coulimenous's voice echoes through the cave, the ground starts shaking, and rocks start falling down from the ceiling. Dr. Hoshi notices this, and he runs over to Yoshi, turning off his lightsaber and placing it away. He picks up Yoshi and slaps him across the face. "Yoshi, wake up! Wake up!"

Yoshi gasps, and he opens his eyes. "Wha... doc?" He gets up, and looks around. "Where's Peppy, and Popo? And Kirby? A-"

"We have no time for guessing!" Dr. Hoshi shouts as he grabs Kirby and Jigglypuff, with Pichu tugging by him. As he rushes towards Nana and Popo, the rocks fall on him, knocking the purple Yoshisaurus unconcious.

Yoshi and Pichu scream, but as they attempt to get the rocks off of him and the puffballs, the rocks fall down on the two Smashers, knocking them unconcious as well.

* * *

"Yoshi... Yoshi... YOSHI!!! Wake up!" 

"Ugh... what... what's going on...? Where... where am I?"

"You and your friends were knocked out... you're now in the middle of the treacherous Dolphin Ocean."

"DOLPHIN OCEAN!?!?!?!?"

Yoshi gets up to see Dr. Hoshi and Peppy sleeping on the right side of him, and urns around to the left side, to see a mysterious being in a blue coat. "Huh? Who are you?"

"I... am Merlon..." The mysterious being introduces himself, bowing down, "I used teleportation from Flipside to come here and find you three dinosaurs here. Apparently, wherever you were previously, you were either sent here by an explosion, or you were teleported here. But either way, you made it into the middle of the Dolphin Ocean, and now that you're awake, we can wake the other two dinosaurs, and figure out what's going on."

Yoshi nods in aggreement, but he then raises their hand. "I agree, but... um... do you have anything to eat?"

Merlon moans, and he shakes his head. "Oh Yoshi, always thinking with your stomach, eh?" He laughed, and took out a piece of bread, handing it to Yoshi.

* * *

Several minutes later, with Dr. Hoshi and Peppy waking up, the three dinosaurs have introduced themselves to Merlon and explained the situation they had. Merlon nodded, understanding every last bit of information. 

"So your friends have mysteriously vanished, and you're out to rescue them?" Merlon asks, getting nods from the three dinosaurs as a reply. He sighed. "Well...I guess I'll have no trouble telling you that I know where your friends are. In fact, eight of them are actually somewhere under this dangerous water... and I'll show where they are! How about it?"

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi look at each other, and then turn to Merlon. Nodding, they all answer in unison, "It's a deal!"

Merlon smiles. "Good, good! Now... give me a second." He turns around and opens his coat, searching for something.

Peppy counts his fingers, and then gasps. "Wait a minute! What happened to the six other Smashers who were with us in the cave!?" He exclaimed.

Merlon chuckled as he took out a helmet. "Oh, don't worry, Peppy my dear boy! Master Hand called earlier while you guys were knocked unconcious, and he stated that the six Smashers you rescued are back at the mansion, save and sound."

Peppy lets out a sigh of relief, wiping his forehead with a napkin. "Phew... that was a close call." He then eats the napkin and belches afterwards.

Dr. Hoshi sighs, and walks up to Merlon, looking at the helmets. "Eight of the Super Smash Brothers are underwater, you say? Well, we rescued eleven of our friends, so now there are only nine left! And after we rescue the eight Smashers underwater, we'll only have to rescue one more and we'll be done with our quest..." He rubs his chin, pondering. "I wonder who the last Smasher could be..."

"There's no time to wonder that now." Merlon handed Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi the helmets, and then he pointed at the ocean, "Now go! Go and rescue your friends! I'll wait here and wish you luck!"

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi nod, putting on their helmets, and saluting as they all jumped into the water at the same time.

Merlon looked cautiously at the water, and then looked upward at the sky. "Be safe, my reptilian friends... you'll never know what lurks down there in the treacherous depths of Dolphin Ocean."

* * *

Back in the evil dark castle of the shadowy figures, the leader sighs annoyed as he taps his fingers on the table. 

"I wanted those dinosaurs to be stopped, not prevail over Coulimenous." The leader growls, sighing afterwards, "Oh well, at least he managed to get them unconcious."

One of the shadowy figures raises his hand. "Sire...perhaps that these dinosaurs do provide a threat for us...what shall we do if they rescue their friends?"

The leader growls with hesitation. "I don't know. This was suppose to be an act of revenge against those fools so that we can easily take over, but apparently, they managed to somehow get stronger far after the Shadow Wars...it pains me to see that we may fail again like we did last time."

It was then that a different shadowy figure stood up on the table, stomping his right foot solidly on the table. "My good sire! How can you let these reptilian fools overdo us like they did with us all that time ago!? We're far more advanced and better than them, and yet, you seem to be throwing in the towel!"

The leader puts a palm on his face, shaking his head. "Well, I'm afraid that we might not have enough strength to take care of those pesky Smashers...If only we killed Master Hand all those millions of years ago..." He lets out a sigh, and looks out his window. He points at three of the shadowy figure. "You three! Since you appear to be so calm minded so suddenly at this time and day, I am sending you all into the depths of the middle of the infamous Dolphin Ocean!"

All of the shadowy figures around the table gasp in horror as the three appointed shadowy figures stand up out of their seats with hesitation.

"But...leader!" Exclaimed the second shadowy figure standing, "How will be be able to counterattack those pestering dinosaurs!?"

The leader only chuckled, tapping his fingertips. "Simple...let them come to you. And when they approach their trapped friends..." he slammed his right fist on the table. "BAM!!! Attack them with surprise!"

The third shadowy figure gulped, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "But leader! What if this plan doesn't work-"

"ENOUGH!!!!" The leader's bellow was so loud, it shook the entire castle, "I will not say it again. Go down to the depths of the Dolphin Ocean, and I mean NOW!!!!!"

The three shadowy figures gulped as they all rushed out of the castle and disappeared through the dark, purple clouds. The doors slammed shut closed afterwards, and the remaining shadowy figures looked at each other worriedly while the leader sighed and closed his eyes.

"I've been planning this ultimate plan for many harsh, harsh years...and it's close to being brought down by these stupid Smashers, and their reptilian fighters!" The leader angrily mutters quietly to himself, "Why have I not exterminate Master Hand all those years ago...?"

* * *

The Dolphin Ocean was very large, and widespread, too. You couldn't see any land for miles, and the rough waves out in the middle were treacherous. Our three reptilian heroes all swam cautiously down the depths, deemed to rescue their friends. 

"How much further, doc?" Yoshi asked Dr. Hoshi, swimming close to the purple Yoshisaurus.

Dr. Hoshi briefly paused, and looked down at the bottom. He turned to Yoshi and replied, "Oh, about a few hundred feet more." He resumed swimming.

Peppy moaned. "A few hundred feet!? I'll never be able to go down that fast!"

"Just keep your mouth shut and follow me," Dr. Hoshi snarled, as he continued swimming down the depth of the ocean. Yoshi and Peppy both sighed, and they followed Dr. Hoshi.

As the three dinosaurs swam down, they spotted many different fishes, as well as sharks the size of an average Honda Ford truck. A vast away of stingrays passed by them, and as the three reptilian Smashers got closer and closer to the ocean floor, the sunlight from above started to disappear. A gigantic Green Whale passed by the trio, and that was the last animal they saw, for when they got closer to the ocean floor, it was complete darkness...

"Umm, does anyone have a flashlight?" Yoshi asked, looking in different directions for Dr. Hoshi and Peppy.

Peppy rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know about flashlights, but..." He charged up some electricity, and his tail club then brightly turned on, the light powerful enough to guide the trio of reptiles down further.

Dr. Hoshi spotted the light from Peppy's tail, and smiled. "Good job, Peppy Ankylosaurus! Now, let's go down further. We cannot waste time no longer!"

Yoshi and Peppy both nodded. "Right!" And they started swimming again, following Dr. Hoshi, who led the group.

Unknown to the dinosaurs were that several yellow eyes were watching them. They all quietly snarled, and suddenly, one set of red eyes appeared, growling louder than the other eyes.

* * *

Further and futher did the three dinosaurs go, without looking back up, as they got closer to the ocean floor. Dr. Hoshi then stated that they should be silent, and not disturb the tranquility of the ocean's silence. Yoshi and Peppy both nodded in agreement, and they quietly entered an underwater cavern nearby. As they rose from under the water, they looked up to see skeletons of prehistoric ocean organisms. Peppy's jaw opened in awe as he passed a skeleton of a Kabutops, and thus, the three reptilian Smashers got on land. 

Dr. Hoshi stepped a few feet forward, observing the cavern. He spotted two different cave openings, and he pointed at the left cave opening, insisting that he'll go that way. Yoshi and Peppy saluted, and they headed towards the right cave entrance while Dr. Hoshi walked into the left cave entrance.

The right cavern was eerily dark, and both Yoshi and Peppy started to get panicky. Peppy still had his tailclub charging with electricity, but he was worrying more about what would happen. Yoshi then paused for a moment, and stopped Peppy. The green Yoshisaurus looked around, and then...

BOOM!!!! A pair of sharp, daggar-like teeth from the ground suddenly popped, and Yoshi jumped out of the way, holding in his arms Peppy, who screamed at the top of his lungs. Yoshi placed Peppy down and started firing at the pair of teeth. It popped back into the ground, and then another set of teeth appeared behind Yoshi, chomping on his backside. Yoshi yelped in pain, but gasped as a gigantic, purple shark jumped out of the ground and lunged at him. Peppy swatted the shark in the face with his powerful tail club, but he then screamed as more sharks jumped out of the ground, lunging themselves at Yoshi and Peppy. It was than that out of nowhere, fire started to spread, and the sharks, severly burned, all jumped back into the ground in flee. A gigantic, turtle-like creature then jumped from the air and crashed on the ground, getting up and snapping the pair of teeth in half, forcing it to let go of Yoshi.

Yoshi and Peppy sighed of relief, but gasped and hugged the turtle-like creature, who was then revealed to actually be...Bowser!

"Bowser, what are you doing here!?" Yoshi exclaimed in joy, tears coming down from his eyes.

Peppy nodded, tears of joy also coming down his yellow cheeks. "Yeah, we were looking for you also! We thought you were kidnapped- errr, I meant, Koopanapped!"

Bowser chuckled, hugging Yoshi and Peppy back. "I missed you boys, too, but we got more important manners at stake. First of all, I know where the other kidnapped Super Smash Brothers are, but they're locked up in a strong cage, so I needed some help to get them out. I'll explain on the way!" He started running down the deep corridor, being followed by Yoshi and Peppy.

The yellow eyes in the background started to glow, and the pair of red eyes followed, all of them growling and watching as the three reptilian Smashers ran deep into the dark, mysterious cavern...

* * *

Yoshizilla: Well, that's it, everyone! At least, for now, Now that I have FINALLY finished my grand masterpiece of a fanfiction, I will now return to do all of my other fanfics, and also plan out a couple of new ones as well. Peace, adios, and may you all have a good night after reading this! Oh, and one more thing: for those who do read this and want to get a very special message from me, you know what to do. ;) (coughcough review coughcough) And with that, I finish off my saying goodbye... 

...But don't think that this story is REALLY over, oh my, no! This story will be continued in a different fanfic...but that's somewhere in the future. So I'll leave you all with that special hint. Goodbye, and good wishes, for I have finally completed my most special fanfic ever!


End file.
